


When it’s only you and me

by Linisen



Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Camboy Victor Nikiforov, Enjoy!, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pampering, Pining, Rutting, Swimmer Katsuki Yuuri, anyway, how many times can one write the word 'moan' during one story, seriously, so much Explicit Sexual Content, yes I'm back on my swimmer Yuuri shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Aria smiled, seductively, silver lashes fanning over his cheekbones as he blinked and then looked up at the camera again, making Yuuri’s heart jump. His long hair was in a messy braid slung over his shoulder, his hands resting back against the bedding. He looked gorgeous._______________Olympic swimmer Yuuri Katsuki has a crush on a camboy. A camboy that has agreed to spend his rut with him - virtually
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862482
Comments: 94
Kudos: 360
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 4 of YOI omegaverse week - Pampering. This will update every Thursday.  
> Thank you to the lovely [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) for doing the beta for this.  
> If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you can find the answers in this [Q&A](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing) Question guide made by [phoenixwaller](https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers).

Yuuri rested back against his couch, looking at the TV screen that was connected to his computer, the timer for the stream to start already ticking down. Yuuri was always early, if he could be. Too impatient, too smitten to want to miss a single second. Sometimes he had to miss, swimming competitions or practice keeping him away, but he always tried to be present. 

He checked so the audio was on, that he was logged in properly, and that his card was properly linked to the account. He didn’t want to have to break his concentration from the screen when it came to him wanting to leave tips, which he knew he would. 

He always did. 

He made sure he was seated comfortably, a pair of sweatpants slung around his hips and an old washed out sponsors t-shirt from when he had won his first olympics hanging off his shoulders. A bottle of lube was sitting on the table, next to a towel. Yuuri was ready. Was it weird to prepare like this? Maybe it was, but it was almost routine now. 

He swallowed harshly as the seconds ticked down, anticipation filling his body as he waited. He always wondered what the omega of his affections would be wearing today, what he had planned for the stream. Sometimes there was a poll on wardrobe, and sometimes on kinks, but there had been nothing leading up to this. Perhaps he was planning on taking it slightly easier, considering what was to come the following weekend.

Yuuri’s heart raced with anticipation, blood rushing to his cock from just the thought of what was planned for later in the week, but he pushed it down. He couldn’t get carried away with that just yet. He had to wait… it would be Friday soon enough. 

The timer on the screen hit zero, and then exchanged for a view of a bed, a white sheet stretched out over it. The wall behind it was a deep purple, and nothing else was shown on screen in terms of surroundings. It was a known view for Yuuri now. He had spent almost an hour every Wednesday and Saturday watching this channel for six months, spent both the monthly fee as well as tipped heavily ever since the first time he logged in. 

Yuuri didn’t indulge in fancy things most of the time, but the sponsor money from the sunglass brand had all burned away into this channel. Not that Yuuri regretted spending a single penny. 

The bed wasn’t empty though. On it sat the one Yuuri had come to see, the one they had all had come to watch. 

Aria. 

Yuuri’s heart jumped at the sight of him, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed in front of him in a white crop top, showing his toned stomach. His legs looked miles long stretched before him, his clothing on his lower half slightly hidden by the pose. Yuuri could see a garter wrapped around his thigh, but it wasn’t leading down to anything, rather the buckle disappeared up under what could be a very short blue skirt, or shorts. Yuuri longed to find out. 

Aria smiled, seductively, silver lashes fanning over his cheekbones as he blinked and then looked up at the camera again, making Yuuri’s heart jump. His long hair was in a messy braid slung over his shoulder, his hands resting back against the bedding. He looked gorgeous. 

“Hi guys,” Aria greeted, looking into the camera seductively. “Have you missed me since Saturday? I’ve missed you.”

Messages rolled down the chat, and Yuuri saw how the tip box started to fill, Aria clearly seeing it too as he smiled coyly, shifting slightly on the bed, putting his legs up to the side instead. 

“You guys are so sweet to me, thank you,” Aria said, leaning on one hand. The new pose showed the outfit in full, which was indeed a very, very short skirt that just covered his crotch. The black garters wrapped around his thighs in two rows, a strap leading up under the skirt, coming up in three strappy rows above it, low around his stomach. He looked magnificent, but then again, Yuuri always thought he did. 

He hit the tip jar, donating a hefty sum, and saw Aria’s cheeks pinken as he laughed, biting into his lip. 

“I’m guessing Katsudamn likes my outfit tonight, thank you moy sladkij,” he said, looking into the camera with those dazzling blue eyes. Yuuri wondered every time if he was going to drown in them. “How about you others? Hm? Do you think I look pretty?”

He played with the hem of the crop top, letting his hand caress under the loose fabric. Yuuri felt his cock start to fill as Aria reached his nipple under the shirt, a gasp falling from the omega’s lips. 

“Oh, mmh,” he moaned, gaze sultry as he continued to look into the camera. “See, I’ve been so keyed up all day. I’ve just longed so much to come home and dress up for you.”

Yuuri bit into his lip, hard. He was far too gone for this boy, he roused him so easily. No one had managed to get Yuuri hard so quickly before, but Aria managed every time. It was enough with just a few of those half-lidded glances, some exposed skin, and Yuuri was gone. 

“Oh, that feels so nice,” Aria gasped, and Yuuri could see how the skirt started tenting, just slightly. Shit, was he not wearing anything under that? “Oh, oh, yeesss.”

He was so pretty, so very, very pretty and Yuuri just wanted to be the one who made him sound like that, wanted to give him pleasure unlike he ever had before. 

The chat was urging Aria to take the shirt off, and he fluttered his lashes at them, licking his lips. “Oh, you want this off?” he asked, shuffling on the bed again until he was standing on his knees. I guess I could do that.” He rolled his hips as he pulled the shirt slowly over his head, displaying his toned torso. Yuuri’s cock was growing even harder, and he could feel the air fill with the scent of his arousal. He could only be thankful he lived alone. 

Aria threw the shirt off the bed, out of sight, and then ran his hands down his chest, and then back up to his nipples, starting to play with them again. He tipped his head back, exposing more of his neck, clad in a collar matching the cuffs on his wrists, black like the garters. “Aaah,” he moaned, and Yuuri pressed his hand down on his clothed erection, letting out a moan himself. He always tried to draw this out as much as he could, to come near the end when Aria did, only because it made it feel so much better. 

“See, I really, really like that,” Aria said, cheeks having started to flush. The skirt was definitely tenting now, and he looked so incredibly sexy. He played with his chest for a moment longer and then turned, leaning down, and Yuuri let out a whimper because yeah, that skirt was really not covering anything of that lovely backside. 

“Hm, I’m so lonely tonight, you know,” Aria said, resting his arms and chest on the mattress, on his knees, back arched as he pressed his ass up in the air. “I really need someone to take care of me, can you help me?” he asked, and god wasn’t that exactly what Yuuri wanted? Just spoil him rotten, make sure he had everything he ever wanted. 

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, raising his hips to push down his sweatpants and underwear. His cock sprung free, hard and aching to be touched, but Yuuri didn’t. Instead he watched the sinful display on screen, Aria moving seductively down onto the bed, rolling his hips into the mattress as another moan spilled from his lips. 

“Oh, oh yes, I just want to be touched,” he moaned, hands fisting in the sheets as he continued with his slow place of grinding. “Mmmh.” 

Yuuri reached for the lube and poured some onto his hand, just as he saw how slick started coating Aria’s thighs, the omega shifting slightly so it would be more visible. 

“I’m getting so wet too, I’m longing so much to be filled,” Aria said on a gasp, eyes dark. He pushed himself up from the bed, back arching as he stood on all fours, and Yuuri whimpered as he shook his cute ass, the skirt wiggling with the movement. “Are you touching yourself? I want you to,” he said, and Yuuri really couldn’t hold back then, wrapping his slick hand around his erection to start stroking slowly. 

“I want to touch myself now too. Can I, please?” Aria asked, and even though Yuuri couldn’t type properly with his hand on his cock, he could send another tip. He did as encouragement, and Aria smiled, a hand sneaking in under the skirt. “Aaah!” he moaned, and Yuuri did too, as he worked his hand over his own cock. 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, that feels so good,” Aria gasped, hand moving slowly under the skirt, showing nothing. “I want to be so good for you.” 

He was, he was always so good. Yuuri wanted to make sure he knew, wanted to tell him, and joined in with the others in the chat praising the omega, saying he was truly so good. Aria smiled, feline and dangerous, moaning again. He worked over his cock slowly, and Yuuri tried to match the pace, building his own pleasure. He wanted to last, wanted to draw it out. 

“You want to see how much of a mess of myself you’re making me?” Aria asked, letting go of his cock as he got encouragement from the chat and through tips, rolling onto his back. The skirt fell up, hiding the garter straps on his stomach but exposing his hard cock, flushed and leaking. Yuuri whimpered. He wanted to put his mouth on him, wanted to taste him, know how it would be to have him come down his throat as Yuuri held him down. 

“Can I touch? Please?” Aria asked, and Yuuri sent him even more money, managing to type out a typo-filled encouragement of him touching whatever he wanted as long as he felt good. “Thank you, so- mmmh- so good to me.”

Aria wrapped his hand around his cock again, and then his legs fell open, his free hand caressing up his thigh closer and closer, until he pushed a finger inside himself. “Oh, yess,” he moaned, and Yuuri did too, his hand picking up speed on his erection involuntarily. “Oh, I like that, I like to be filled aaah.” 

“Hnng,” Yuuri moaned, hips bucking up into his hand. He wanted to fill him so desperately, wanted to be there to spread Aria’s legs and tell him how pretty he was. The chat was all in agreement that he should be filled, and Yuuri typed out a sting of compliments, loving the way a blush spread over Aria’s cheeks. 

“Ah, ah,” Aria moaned as he pressed a second finger inside himself. He had one leg bent and up, foot flat on the mattress, the other laying down, giving Yuuri just a slight hint of his hand working in and out of him, and then stilled. “Haaa,” Aria moaned, his hand around his cock picking up it’s pace. Yuuri would guess he was curling his fingers against his sweet spot, and oh how lovely he looked, lost in pleasure, chest flushed, lips puffy. Yuuri wondered what his scent was like, if he would get addicted to it if he ever smelled it. 

“Oh, I’m so clo-close aaah, can I- can I please come, can I- aaah,” Aria moaned, and Yuuri’s hand picked up it’s movement too, using his free hand to send an even larger tip, the jar filling quickly from the chat. 

Aria watched, his hand moving faster and faster, and then he arched off the bed, his cock spurting come over his skirt and all the way up his chest as his eyes rolled back, and he looked so insanely hot that Yuuri’s resolve snapped too, his orgasm ripping through his body as he tensed. He came all over his shirt and hand, dropping down on his pants. He could feel that his knot had inflated too, but he hadn’t even noticed, too preoccupied with Aria and his sounds, the way he looked. 

Yuuri worked his hand over his cock until it softened, not taking his eyes off the screen as Aria came down from his high, panting heavily. He smiled, a little easier now, the smirk gone. Yuuri’s heart was still beating violently in his chest as he reached for the towel, drying himself off as best he could. He would need to wash all of it anyway.

“Mmh,” Aria said, drawn out and sweet now. “Thank you for that, I feel so much better now.” He pushed his skirt down before he sat up, reaching off screen for wipes, cleaning his hand and then chest and thighs. “I really enjoyed that. You are all so sweet to me.”

The chat disagreed that it was most definitely Aria who was sweet to them, and the omega laughed, giving them a wink. He reached for the shirt next, pulling it over his head.

“I’m so glad so many of you joined in today, it was a lot of fun, as always,” he said, shuffling a little to sit comfortably. “Now I know most of you know already but there will be no stream on Saturday, as well as on Wednesday, so you won’t see me until in a week and a half, yes, yes, I know it’s sad,” Aria said as an answer to the chat, and Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up, his stomach flipping from thinking about what would be keeping Aria from the regular streams. 

“I know you will survive, and then I’ll be back and I’ll have something really special for you, okay?” he asked, batting his eyelashes, and then laughed as the tip jar got a few new dollars as well. “See, you give me so much. I can see that a lot of you are asking what I’m doing and if it’s got something to do with my heat, and well, wouldn’t you like to know,” he said, winking again. Yuuri chuckled. He knew it had nothing to do with Aria’s heat after all. 

“Maybe I will tell you when I come back what I’ve been up to, if you're good, but I might just keep my secrets,” Aria laughed, his smile so sweet. “Okay, that’s the hour lovelies. Take care of yourselves and I will see you at the end of next week. Bye!”

He waved, and Yuuri smiled before the screen went black, the text informing him that the streamer wasn’t sharing a video right now appearing. Yuuri sighed, looking up at the roof. He should get off the couch and clean himself up. He just needed one more moment to calm himself, come down from the high Aria always gave him. 

He heard a soft ping, and Yuuri let his head fall back, reaching for the discarded phone to his right. It was a message, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped as he saw who the sender was, opening it as he licked his lips. 

**Aria**

You really spoil me, you’re already going to have me alone all weekend, and you still show up at the stream and give so much. 

Too sweet to me

  
  


Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, thinking of the weekend plans, and how he would have Aria all to himself for days, even though it would be through a screen. 

  
  


**Me**

You deserve it all.

You looked beautiful tonight, I couldn’t look away. 

I never can

**Aria**

See, now you got me all excited again

I guess I’ll have to hold back until friday. 

Another package came today by the way. 

**Me**

I’m glad

You don’t have to wear any of it you know I just

I want you to be comfortable

**Aria**

All of these are gorgeous, and so soft 

I’ve never had lingerie so comfortable

I feel very spoiled

**Me**

Good. 

I like spoiling you

**Aria**

I’m looking forward to friday

Yuuri was too. He was looking forward to it more than he probably should. It had been an unconventional idea, and he hadn’t really thought Aria would accept as he emailed him and suggested it, but the omega had seemed genuinely interested, and Yuuri had felt his hope and excitement grow. Yuuri had never spent a rut with someone before, and even if this really wouldn’t be the same as spending it with someone and sharing a bed with them, it still felt intimate, even if Yuuri was paying for it. Quite a lot. 

Yuuri had found Aria by coincidence. He had been scrolling through his Twitter feed, and then in the midst of all the clutter there was a photo. It was of an omega, clearly subtly erotic, and it had caught Yuuri’s attention. The omega’s face had been hidden, but the photo had been taken somewhat artistically, and Yuuri was intrigued, clicking on the username to explore. 

Two hours later he had gone through every photo the omega had posed, all in suggestive poses and clothing, always covering up everything explicit as well as his face. Yuuri felt slightly obsessed with his looks and the way he was shot, wanted to know more, craved it even. 

It had been impossible not to click on the link on top of the profile, leading to a streaming site, one you had to pledge a monthly fee to get access to. Yuuri had agreed in a heartbeat. 

The first time he had watched a stream had been three days later, and really, Yuuri had come so fast it was almost embarrassing, as the omega on screen pulled his robe apart, his long silver hair hanging free, revealing a red piece in delicate lace, leaving nothing to the imagination. He had been hooked ever since. 

It wasn’t all about the omega’s looks though, or at least Yuuri would like to think there was more to it. He enjoyed the streams where there was no porn involved at all too, the Q&A and the silly ones where Aria danced or did make-up or just sat and chatted casually. Those streams were a lot less frequent, but Yuuri truly cherished them. 

Now, little over six months later, Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t sporting a crush, one that had only deeped since they started chatting more privately as they set things up for Yuuri’s rut. Yuuri had reached out through email, and after listing his username Aria had agreed and sent a requested sum for the four days they were to spend streaming. Yuuri had sent a double.

_ Is it okay if I send you a few things? _ Yuuri had texted to ask, nervously worrying his lower lip between his teeth.  _ You don’t have to use them. I just want to give you things.  _

_ That’s so sweet. I like that, _ Aria had answered, and then sent Yuuri an address to a PO box. It made Yuuri feel a bit easier too, and he might have flooded it by sending snacks and lingerie. He had held back from sending nesting material, even if he very much wanted to. Aria had never shown his nest on stream, and Yuuri really didn’t want to overstep. It still felt like a dream that he had said yes in the first place. 

_ The only thing I’m worried about is that I’ll get strain in my neck from looking to the side for three days straight,  _ Aria had sent with a row of laughing emojis, and Yuuri had immediately ordered him a new TV screen with a camera built in, as well as a tripod that could be fastened on the ceiling. 

_ Oh my god, you really know how to spoil an omega don’t you?  _ Aria had sent him, along with a photo of the TV fastened on the ceiling. It made Yuuri preen. 

_ I would never be able to relax if I knew you might be uncomfortable, _ Yuuri answered along with a smiley face, and Aria had simply sent a purple heart back, making Yuuri’s stutter in his chest. 

It was silly, and Yuuri knew he shouldn’t grow attached. He was paying for this after all. For Aria this was a job, a service Yuuri was taking part of, and Yuuri was really just setting himself up for heartbreak as he let his mind run away with him this way. Still, he couldn’t help it. Aria was sweet in texts, flirty and fun, and sometimes incredibly insightful, and Yuuri fell a little more for him every day because of it. They had been texting almost daily for three weeks now, the first days simply being about the stream for the rut or Aria’s regular stream, but then morphed into sending each other photos of their dogs and discussing which topping was best on pizza, and even complaining over every day things like people not using their blinkers in traffic. 

Yuuri was fairly sure Aria was just humoring him, and might be feeling some sort of obligation to keep talking to him with how much money Yuuri had sent, but he really couldn’t bring himself to stop answering, not when Aria kept asking things in every message, inquiring about Yuuri as a person. 

Yuuri had displayed a lot, but so far he had kept his identity secret. As an olympic swimmer he wasn’t famous per se, but sometimes people recognized him, and he didn’t want to cause a stir in case Aria decided to google him. They had agreed that Yuuri would have his mic on for the stream, nothing he had ever had before, but not his camera. Aria probably wouldn’t want to watch him anyway. This way, perhaps the omega could imagine he was talking to someone hot. Yuuri sighed as he shook the thoughts from his mind. It didn’t matter. Hopefully it would be a good experience for the both of them, and Yuuri would leave it with an even bigger crush, having to move on with knowing he could never have him. 

**Me**

I’m looking forward to friday too

**Aria**

What do you want me to wear first? You sent me so many pretty things

**Me**

You choose

Surprise me

**Aria**

Okayyy

I might have a plan

I hope you will like it. 

**Me**

I usually love your plans

I especially enjoyed the shibari on the stream

**Aria**

ahaha, you did?

That was fun. 

I didn’t know you liked me tied up 

**Me**

I like you in every way

  
  


It was too much, Yuuri knew it was, but hopefully Aria wouldn’t read too much into it, just think he meant stream wise. The truth was that Yuuri liked him well beyond that. 

_____________________

Yuuri let out a breath as he set everything up in his bedroom. He had been antsy the entire day the day before, cleaning and scrubbing and resisting the urge to send Aria more gifts by express, only managing to talk himself out of it because it would mean that the omega had to go to the post office to get it. It was only thirty minutes until their decided start to stream, and Yuuri was going over everything one more time, just to be certain he had it all. 

He had made sure the bed had a few sheets, not that it would be needed to be changed as often as if an omega would spend it with him, but it was very possible that Yuuri would get them dirty at some point, so it was better to be prepared. 

He had stocked up on towels, tissues and wet wipes next to the bed, as well as placing a hamper and trash can in throwing distance of the bed. He had placed food and drinks in the other nightstand, as well as a few pieces of extra clothing. His apartment had an en suite bathroom which he had stocked up with more towels too. Hopefully he was ready. 

He had tested the sound when streaming with Phichit the day before, even checking the camera Phichit had set up. Yuuri had neglected to say what it was really for, giving the reason for his new media set up that he was now able to skype his parents from his bedroom, or hold movie nights with friends that lived far away. He was pretty sure Phichit didn’t believe him, even more so since Yuuri dropped Vicchan off there this morning for his rut. 

Yuuri sat down on his bed and brought up the private meeting room and logged in, making sure he was connected to audio but that his camera wasn’t on. This was it, just a few more minutes now. Yuuri could feel the rut approaching, even if it would probably be another hour at least until it fully hit, just a low simmer of arousal swimming in his system now. 

He was just scrolling through his phone as the screen flickered, and Yuuri looked up, spotting Aria fiddling with his keyboard. He looked just as beautiful as he always did, his hair braided in a crown, the rest of his hair hanging loosely down his shoulders. He smiled, and Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Wow,” he breathed, and then Aria laughed, Yuuri flushing brightly. He had completely forgotten that he could be heard. 

“That’s a lovely greeting,” Aria said, smiling widely. He was in one of the silk robes Yuuri had sent him, light blue, tied at the waist, ending mid-thigh. It looked even better than Yuuri thought it would. It was tied tight, just a hint of lace showing at the top. “Good afternoon.”

Yuuri swallowed, trying to catch his breathing. “Good afternoon, Aria,” he said, and a blush spread over the omega’s nose. “You look wonderful in that.”

“Thank you,” Aria said, his eyelashes dipping low as he looked down at his own form. “You really didn’t have to send me so many things. I’ve never felt more spoiled.”

“You should be spoiled,” Yuuri said with conviction, something very warm filling his body as he thought of Aria actually feeling like Yuuri had pampered him. “I even held back, I didn't want it to be too much.” 

Aria laughed, sweet and melodic, the blush staying on his cheeks. “Oh? This was holding back? What more could you have wanted to buy me?”

Yuuri was blushing now too, and decided not to answer. Aria really didn’t need to know how Yuuri had stood for a long time at the nesting shelf at a store, wondering what Aria liked to have in his nest. “I’m glad you like it, what I sent,” Yuuri said instead, and Aria hummed, toying with the tie of his robe. 

“I do,” Aria answered, looking right into the camera. “I like your voice too. It’s nice to hear it, to know what you sound like.”

“I’m glad it doesn’t disappoint,” Yuuri said, and then the silence stretched between them, Yuuri looking at Aria with his heart pounding. “You really are so beautiful. I’m so glad you agreed to this.”

“You’ve been following me for a while, and you always leave very lovely comments, as well as way too much money… I’m glad I can help you out. I hope I will,” Aria said. 

“You deserve all of that money and praise, I- I usually hold back from saying too much, since I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Yuuri admitted. 

“You don’t have to hold back now,” Aria said, shifting on the bed, his voice having lowered slightly. “It’s just us, and if you haven’t figured it out already… I love praise.”

“Yeah, “ Yuuri said, heart beating just a tad too fast. “I know.”

“Has it started yet?” Aria asked, and he looked so pretty, Yuuri just wanted to be there to run his hands all over his body, point out each and every spot he found beautiful, feel how Aria’s skin would feel under his. 

“No- soon, it feels like, might have sped up now, since we started talking,” Yuuri admitted, and Aria smiled proudly. 

“Good, I like having that affect on you,” he said, licking his lips before he looked down for a moment, before looking back up at the camera. “So do you want me to call you Katsudam? Or is there something else?” 

Yuuri’s mind stuttered. He hadn’t thought of that. Katsudamn was something Phichit used to call him when he got drunk, a silly nickname he had used after staring at the username box too long when creating his account for Aria’s site. It would feel strange to be called it Yuuri though, and then shamelessly, selfishly, he indulged.

“You can call me Yuuri, if you’d like,” he said, and Aria’s eyes grew a little wider in surprise, the blush on his nose spreading onto his cheeks. 

“Yuuri,” Aria echoed, and oh how that made Yuuri’s heart flip. “I really like that name.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, feeling himself blush too now. “Good. I- I’m glad.”

“Mmh,” Aria said, hands having found the ties of the robe again. “So, Yuuri,” he purred, and Yuuri’s heart was racing so fast now, feeling heat start filling his body as he looked into Aria’s now-half-lidded eyes. He had slowly started moving more and more sensually, luring Yuuri in. “Would you like to see how I look in one of the sets you got me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, feeling blood start to fill his cock by the mere thought of it. He shuffled on the bed, legs hanging off the edge of it. Aria smiled, and then rose on his knees, facing the screen fully. “Tell me about it, tell me why you chose that one.”

Yuuri didn’t know which yet, but he had an idea from the lace showing high up Aria’s neck. Aria smiled, and then slowly untied the robe, letting it hang open. Yuuri’s breath caught, and even more blood rushed down, filling his cock in earnest now. 

The harness fit him beautifully, white and silver lace decorating Aria’s skin from around his neck down his sternum, framing his chest which was exposed, a silk band under his pecs. Aria caressed down it, avoiding his nipples that Yuuri knew was so sensitive, humming contently. 

“It’s so pretty Yuuri, it feels so good as I wear it. I’ve never had lingerie that feel so wonderful against my skin,” Aria said, and Yuuri let out a soft moan, making the omega smile. “Am I pretty in it Yuuri? Do I do it justice?”

“Oh yes, you do, Aria, you look so pretty,” Yuuri agreed. Aria’s stomach was exposed under the harness from his sternum down to his hips, where a frilly, sheer skirt and panties in one sat, framing his hardening cock. “Oh baby, you look so good.”

“I’m glad you think so, Yuuri,” the omega said, rolling his shoulders back, the robe falling from his body to show the ensemble fully. Yuuri pressed the heel of his hand to his erection, moaning again. “Oh, you sound wonderful like that, when you moan.”

“I can’t help it, you look so beautiful,” Yuuri admitted, and got to see first hand how that praise kink affected the omega, making his blush spill down his chest. “You look beyond what I could have ever imagined.” 

“Good,” Aria said, licking his lips as he continued to touch his sides, his stomach, his thighs. God, Yuuri wished it was him caressing him. “I want to look good for you, you sent me so many wonderful things. I want to be good for you.”   
“Oh fuck,” Yuuri breathed, having to push down his pants now. He could feel his rut tethering on the edge, and soon he would tip over, he was sure. Aria just looked too hot, too pretty, and said all the right things. 

“Mmh, you like that? Like for me to be good for you?” Aria asked. “I like that too. I want you to feel so good.”

“Oh, you do, you always do,” Yuuri said in a breath. He wrapped his hand around himself, caressing up with a moan. It was dry, and he let go quickly, reaching back for the lube, fumbling with the bottle. 

“Are you touching yourself, Yuuri?” Aria asked, moving his hand closer and closer to his own cock. “Does it feel good?” Yuuri poured lube over his palm and then wrapped his hand around himself, letting out another loud moan as he did. On the screen, Aria smirked. “Oh, Yuuri, that sounds so hot.”

“Aaah- you, you should touch yourself too,” Yuuri said as he stroked, using his free hand to push his pants and underwear down more. 

“Mh, thank you,” Aria said, eyelashes fluttering. “It was getting so hard to hold back when you sound so good.” 

Yuuri watched as he moved his hand to caress the outlines of his cock through the panties, caressing up as his head fell back. The lace of the harness was covering his neck, but he wasn’t wearing a collar or cuffs, and it was such a sinful display that it had Yuuri almost salivating for it. He wondered what Aria smelled like, what tones his scent carried and what his arousal would taste like on his tongue. 

“Oh Yuuri, Yuuri,” Aria moaned, like he had done it a million times before, and it made Yuuri moan too, to hear his own name fall from the omega’s lips, to know he was making him feel so good. “Can I- can I touch my hole too?”

“Yesss,” Yuuri agreed, his eyes fluttering close for a moment as more arousal washed over him. “You have such a pretty hole.”   
“Mmh, you want to see it?” Aria said, smiling again as he turned to his side, and then back. “See, I’m already so wet. You make me so wet Yuuri. I’ve already soaked these.”

It was true, Yuuri could see how the white lace was soaked, slick having started to slip down his thighs. Yuuri moaned again. 

“You look so pretty, so good Aria. You have such a pretty ass,” Yuuri said, and Aria turned to look back at the camera, blinking coyly as he arched his back, pushing one of his cheeks to the side, still covered by the sheer lace, showing off a hint of his pink, wet hole. “Oh, look at that. So pretty.”   
“Thank you, Yuuri,” Aria said, turning to his side again. “Tell me what to do, what do you want to see?”   
“Take them off, just the bottom?” Yuuri asked, and Aria nodded, turning to the side before pushing the panties down slowly, cock springing free as he shuffled out of them, placing them next to him on the bed. Yuuri’s hand was still on his cock, working over it as he watched. “Just like that. You can touch yourself now, push a finger into your hole.”

“Yesss,” Aria agreed, moving one hand back, resting on the other as he stood on his knees, hand caressing between his cheeks. “Oh, I want to be filled so bad.” 

“Do it, fill yourself for me baby,” Yuuri said, and Aria moaned again, pressing a finger into his hole as he moaned. Yuuri did too, slowing the pace he was stroking himself off with so as not to come. He wanted to savor this. The rut had hit him now, he could feel the need to take care, to tend to, to pleasure surge in his veins, and oh how much he wanted Aria pleasured. “Oh, look at you Aria.”

“Do you like it?” he asked, finger moving slowly in and out of his hole. “Am I being good for you?”

“So good, so perfect for me Aria,” Yuuri agreed. “How does it feel?”

“Mmh, good, so good. I’m keyed up, I can take another,” Aria said, fluttering his lashes. “Can I? Please?”

“A little more, please I- I don’t want you hurt,” Yuuri said, and Aria nodded, eyes closing as he continued to work himself open. Yuuri asked him to add a second after a while, and then a third, Aria having fallen down to rest on his elbow as he moaned. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri aaaah,” he gasped, his fist clenching in the sheets. “Ooh are you-, is it good? Does it feel good?” 

“So good, mmh. You- you should lay down on your back and touch your cock too,” Yuuri said, and Aria moaned again, giving the camera a long look before he pulled his hand out, rolling over on his back. 

“Like this?” Aria asked, lifting his legs slowly, letting them fall open. Yuuri moaned again, the pace on his cock increasing. He had been keeping himself on the edge for so long, but he wanted Aria to come first, wanted to make sure he was pleasured before Yuuri came himself. 

“Yes, just like that, god, you’re gorgeous,” Yuuri moaned, and Aria smiled, hands caressing the insides of his thighs, waiting. “You can touch yourself, with both hands.”   
“So good to me,” Aria moaned, and then wrapped his hand around his cock, the other hand disappearing between his thighs again. He was a vision. Yuuri couldn’t look away. “Oh Yuuri, it’s so good, so good.”

“Touch yourself as you like best, I want to see you feel so good,” Yuuri panted, and Aria moaned, his hand working over his cock, two fingers inside him as he moaned. Yuuri was so close too, so very close, his knot had swelled as he held back from coming, and he was sure he was going to break apart once he actually let himself go. Not yet though, but soon, so soon. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri I- ooh- I, can I come please? Please it’s so good,” Aria gasped, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip, nodding until he realised Aria couldn’t see him, letting go of his lip on a gasp.

“Yes, yes darling go on, come for me, make it good,” Yuuri encouraged, and Aria turned his face forwards to him, blue eyes dark and Yuuri stared into them, feeling like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

“Aaah!” Aria all but shouted, and then he was coming, his body tensing in a perfect arch, before he started trembling, his cock spurting come over his stomach and chest. Yuuri couldn’t hold back any longer, and he came too, pleasure rolling through his body in waves as come covered his hand, and splattered over his t-shirt. He panted, his mind hazy as he pumped himself dry. He was breathing heavily afterwards, Aria looking spent on screen, smiling sweetly. 

“How did it feel?” Yuuri asked, and Aria let his eyelashes fall, before looking back up at the camera. 

“So wonderful, thank you,” Aria said, stretching on the bed. “It was so amazing to hear you.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri breathed, still slightly light headed, but that could be the rut. “You look so good, covered in come like that.”

“Mhm? You like it?” Aria asked, running his fingers down the now stained lace and then down his stomach, dipping his fingers into his belly button. His fingers came out glistening, and he brought them to his mouth, sucking his fingers into his mouth. “Mmmh.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, his cock fully hard again. Yeah, that was definitely the rut. “You- you’re going to drive me mad by the end of this acting like that.” 

Aria smiled, pulling his fingers out with a wet pop. “Was it good for you, Yuuri?”

“It was, it was incredibly hot,” he said, looking down at his erection. “What you did just now made me hard again however.”

“Oh,” Aria said, eyes widening, before his expression turned to a smirk. “Give me a second, and we’ll tend to that.” Then he winked, and Yuuri reached back for the lube again, Aria disappearing from the screen as Yuuri started stripping off his clothes. 

“I’m back,” Aria said on screen and Yuuri looked up again, seeing the omega had pulled off the lacy harness, the blue robe tied around his frame. In his hand he was holding a dark blue dildo. “So, how about a blow job, Yuuri?”


	2. Chapter 2

The first day went by in a haze. Yuuri came so many times he lost count, watching Aria on screen. Sometimes they touched themselves simultaneously, and sometimes it was only Yuuri, working himself over the edge as Aria spoke to him, telling him naughty things. 

Yuuri woke in the middle of the first night with a new wave of arousal coursing through his veins, to find Aria sleeping soundly, tucked under a blanket. He looked so very pretty, silver lashes fanning out over his cheekbones, lips pink and slightly parted. Yuuri watched for a moment, and then decided to turn the video off. He didn’t want to disturb the omega’s sleep, and he didn’t feel right rubbing one out when Aria wasn’t awake either, but he held back for just a moment, watching him. He was gorgeous, and Yuuri wondered what was swimming between those blue eyes, who he was beyond the caming. He felt like they knew each other somewhat from the texting, but Yuuri felt selfish, greedy, and wanted to know more. 

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, arousal burning a little brighter. He needed to take care of the growing need in his body, and took one more longing glance towards the screen, before reaching for the remote. As if knowing he was watched Aria stirred, blue eyes opening sleepily. 

“Yuuri,” he called, and Yuuri’s heart flipped. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get over Aria saying his name, even more so heavily with sleep, almost feeling domestic, as if they were waking up next to each other. No, Yuuri shouldn’t fool himself like that. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, watching Aria stretch out, reminding him of a cat. 

“Is it another wave?” he asked, and Yuuri could only watch as he rolled to his side fully, turned towards the camera. Yuuri layed down too, as if they truly were side by side. 

“Yes I- I didn’t want to wake you,” he said and Aria smiled, licking his lips. 

“Don’t worry about that moy sladkij,” he said, hand dipping underneath the blanket. “What can I do for you now?”

* * *

The night passed with them laying like that, Yuuri watching as Aria touched himself, Yuuri doing so in tandem. Once Yuuri had come three times he fell asleep again, waking as the sun was rising, painting his room in the soft morning light. Aria was already up, wearing the white lace robe Yuuri had sent him, looking down at his phone. 

“Good morning,” Yuuri said, and Aria looked up, smiling. 

“Morning Yuuri,” he said, licking his lips nervously as he looked down at his phone. “I hope you don’t mind, I was just checking in with the dog sitter.”

“How is she?” Yuuri asked, reaching for a bottle of water and energy bar. He looked back at Aria who was smiling softly.

“Good. I just received a photo of her.” Aria held up his phone to the camera then, showing off a now known figure of a large light brown poodle, laying on a couch resting. 

“She’s beautiful,” he said, heart warm. Suddenly he was missing his own dog too, hoping he was having fun at Phichit, even though Yuuri was sure he was. “I’m sure she misses you.”

“I’m sure Vicchan misses you too. Is she with a sitter as well?” Aria asked, still smiling. 

“She’s staying with my friend this weekend,” Yuuri said with a nod.

“Yeah Makka’s with my friend Chris, so she’s being spoiled,” Aria said, looking down at his phone once again, before looking up to the camera. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Yuuri agreed. “How about you? I felt like I kept you up all night. Have you eaten?”

Aria blushed again, putting his phone away before he laid down. “You take very good care of me,” he said, reaching for one of the bags of snacks Yuuri had sent him. “I will eat now.”

“Good,” Yuuri said, feeling a little better seeing his- the omega eating, making sure he wasn’t hungry. He could feel another wave of arousal stir in his gut, but he pushed back. Not until he had made sure Aria wouldn’t go hungry. 

  
  


* * *

Yuuri’s rut haze was a little better in the evening, probably from having come so many times already, and he was resting back on his bed from having just watched Aria in another set of lingerie, this one pink and covering nothing at all really, pleasuring himself with a vibrator. It had been heavenly, and Yuuri was now spent, his cock soft as it rested against his stomach, watching Aria smile lopsidedly on screen. He was truly so beautiful.

“That one was fun,” Aria said, whining slightly as he pulled the vibrator out. “I’ve never used this one before.”

“Are you sore?” Yuuri asked, and Aria looked up at him with slightly raised eyebrows, before he smiled again, much softer now. 

“A little, you’ve been keeping me busy, Yuuri. It’s been amazing,” he said. He reached for a towel off screen, and then started cleaning himself off. 

“I’m sorry, I’m spent now at least,” Yuuri said, worry gnawing at the pit of his stomach. “Let's eat something okay? I keep worrying that you’re not eating enough.”

“Yuuri you have me eating every other hour,” Aria laughed, but still reached for something off screen for something new, pulling out a sift, light pink teddy that Yuuri had bought him for the sole reason that it looked cozy. “I never eat this much myself.”

“I want you to be taken care of,” Yuuri admitted, licking his lips. He watched as Aria dressed, smiling as the omega blushed again. He looked around, and then looked back at the camera, biting into his lip. “Is- is it okay if I move to my nest? I seem to have run out of food here.”

“Oh, yes of course, wherever you’re more comfortable,” Yuuri agreed, feeling his heart race. A nest was such an intimate place, and seeing Aria’s nest felt like being given a very lovely gift. “Only if you want to. I can wait as you get more food.”

“No, I- okay, I’ll move over and explain?” Aria said, looking shyly at the camera, and Yuuri agreed, pulling his covers over himself as he pulled over some energy bars. He hoped there wouldn’t be another wave for a while, but you never knew with ruts. Yuuri had never spent it with anyone either, and having Aria to take care of, even if through a screen, seemed to heighten his libido as well, but lessen the haze. 

The camera went black for a moment, and then a few minutes passed before it flickered to life again, this time showing a different room. It had eggshell-colored walls, fabric hanging down on the right side in deep blue and purple. There was a nest too, a bed larger than the one used on the stream, covered in pillows and covers, neat edges and color-coded in the same colors as the curtains hanging to the side. It looked cozy and soft, and Yuuri smiled as Aria stepped into it, pulling a bottle of water with him as well as a bag from the stash of snacks Yuuri had sent. 

“Oh Aria,” Yuuri breathed, and the omega smiled bashfully, biting into his lip. He had been doing that a lot more lately, the seductive side dropping into something more human, more real. Yuuri’s crush was deepening fast. “It looks beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Aria said, opening the bag carefully before he dug in. “I’m glad you like it. I’ve set this up just for uhm- for this actually,” he said, diving towards the camera. Yuuri listened attentively, humming just so Aria would hear that he was still there. “I don’t stream here usually, as you know, but once the date started approaching I thought that maybe, if it felt right, I could bring you in here.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, his throat suddenly tight. This was truly an honor then. Aria had kept this safe space, this haven, from his viewers, and now Yuuri had been allowed to see it. “Thank you so much for sharing it with me. It looks so safe, and cozy.”

“You’re so sweet Yuuri,” he said, licking his lips as he put some chips into his mouth. “It's actually here I set up that ceiling screen you sent.” Aria reached out for a remote, and then the angle of the camera changed, Yuuri looking down on him from the ceiling, Aria looking back up at him with a smile, before he changed it back. 

Yuuri laughed, and Aria did too, drinking some water. It made Yuuri feel so good to see him eat and drink, even more so to see he was comfortable. Yuuri realised he felt much more settled like this, seeing the omega so relaxed in his nest. 

“You’re so crafty,” Yuuri said, and Aria rolled his eyes, but it was very fond. “Really.”

Yuuri had learned a lot about Aria in the past day, and even though the majority of their time had been spent wringing pleasure from their own bodies while egging the other on, they had spent moments in between talking. Aria was witty and funny, sweet, and smart, and Yuuri was too far gone already. He had already decided that that particular problem was future Yuuri’s problem. “You’re so sweet to me,” Aria said, looking into the camera a long while before looking down into his lap again. “I- I go to college, when I’m not, you know- doing this.”

Yuuri paused, heart pounding hard again. This felt significant, like more than just an admittance of education. Lots of people went to college, and Yuuri had been assuming Aria was, if he had guessed.

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked. “What do you study?” 

“Architecture. I- I want to be an architect,” Aria said, putting some more chips into his mouth, waiting. 

“That’s amazing,” Yuuri said, taking a gulp of water himself before continuing. “Figures. You’re smart, you should be doing something where you can use your brain to create beautiful things. “

Aria’s face snapped up, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar, cheeks deep pink. He simply stared for a moment, and Yuuri blinked, anxiety clawing up his chest as he worried if he had spoken out of turn. The words he had just said started running through his mind, trying to find where he went wrong, when Aria smiled again, this time so wide it turned heart-shaped, something Yuuri had never seen before. 

It was breathtaking. 

“No one ever says that,” Aria said as he continued to look into the camera, smile turning soft. “It’s always ‘you don’t need to study with a face like that’, or ‘don’t you make enough money on your photo books and camming?’ or you know, general disbelief in me having a brain at all.” Something sad crossed Aria’s expression, and Yuuri’s heart ached. He couldn’t believe people would say things like that, as if the omega could only be one thing, that just because he was beautiful he couldn’t be bright as well.

“They’re wrong,” Yuuri said determinately. “You can have all you want. I’m sure- I’m sure you’re amazing at it. “

Aria looked into the camera again, seeming to gather himself, and then asked, almost too soft, “Would you like to see?”

Yuuri felt like his heart was going to stop in his chest. The answer was so easy. 

“Yes.”

They spent the next half hour with Aria screen-sharing documents from his computer, showing off different sketches and models he had made, the omega chatting proudly about the assignments and how he had thought of the different solutions. Yuuri was in awe. Everything was very beautiful, and he could see the progress too, as Aria showed him his sketches from his first year through his fourth. 

“I only have one year left now,” Aria said as he was showing his latest project, scrolling up again after having showed Yuuri the details. “It’s basically just the thesis project left.”

“That’s great,” Yuuri said with a smile. The omega really was so smart, and inventive. There were a lot of things he described Yuuri had never even thought of. It was also really hot. Aria’s voice was so smooth, and Yuuri had never thought of himself as a person with a genius kink, but the more Aria spoke the more arousal rose in his body. It might be the rut too, but it felt like more. 

Maybe Yuuri just had an Aria kink. 

“Yuuri,” Aria said, stopping himself mid-sentence, describing something about pillars. ”Are you… are you getting turned on by this?” he asked, the screen changing back to show his face. Oh, Yuuri hadn’t realised he had let out a moan. 

“Yeah- uhm, sorry it’s not- it’s just very hot that you’re so smart too,” he said, feeling his entire face burn with embarrassment. He felt very, very happy that Aria couldn’t see him right now.

“Oh,” Aria answered, swallowing thickly as his face flushed too. “That’s insanely attractive.” 

“Wait, really?” Yuuri asked, and Aria laughed, tucking some of his long hair behind his ear. 

“Yeah, really,” Aria said, looking into the camera with those eyes that held so much promise. “You want some help with that moy sladkij?” he said in a lowered voice, and Yuuri let out another moan as he nodded.

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and Aria grinned. 

“Okay, give me a minute and I’ll make you feel so good.”

Aria moved around to gather something, and Yuuri reached for the bottle of lube again before he pushed the sheets over his lap away. Once he settled back against the headboard again, Aria was back in the nest, the camera angle changing to the one on the ceiling. From this angle Yuuri could see a knotting dildo laying next to the omega, and he let out another moan, holding back from touching himself. 

Aria laid back, his long silver hair spilling over the pillows. He looked absolutely magnificent, his cock pressing against the soft teddy. “I better make use of these lovely gifts you gave me, hm?” he said and Yuuri thanked his past self for every penny spent because this view was superior to anything else he had seen before. Aria looked gorgeous resting in his own nest, eyes hooded, lips pink, running his hands down his body. 

“God you’re breathtaking,” Yuuri said, and Aria closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips. “I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful, so sexy.” 

“Yuuri,” Aria said, moving his hands up to his shoulder straps, blue eyes staring up at the camera. It almost felt like Yuuri was there. “Can I take this off?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, pouring lube into his hand, fully hard already. He didn’t touch himself yet, just watched as Aria looked up into the camera and slowly peeled the pink teddy off, showing his torso, nipples pink. 

“I wish it was you,” Aria said, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped. “I wish you were here to take it off.” 

“Fuck,” Yuuri moaned. They hadn’t ventured into that. Yuuri had held back from saying anything about wanting to be the one filling Aria, or the one touching him. He didn’t want to make Aria uncomfortable, but to hear those words from the omega himself made Yuuri so aroused it almost hurt. “I do too baby, I wish it too,” Yuuri said, and oh how he meant it. “I wish I could be there to run my hands all over your body.”

“Yuuri,” Aria gasped, having pushed the teddy down to his hips now, snaking his body as he pushed it further down, the tip of his erection coming into view first. “Oh Yuuri, yes please.”

“I wish I could smell you, to know how your arousal would taste on my tongue,” Yuuri said, letting his mind run freely now, as if he had been given permission. 

“I want that too, oh Yuuri, I want your hands on me so bad, and,” he pushed the teddy fully down, kicking it off, leaving him bare in the nest. His cock was hard, resting flushed against his stomach. “I want your mouth on me too.”

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, unable to hold hold back from touching himself now, the mental image of Aria laying underneath him just like this, his light skin scattered with red and purple marks from Yuuri’s mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and slowly stroked up. “Mmh, I bet you taste delicious.”

“Hnng,” Aria moaned, eyes fluttering close as an even deeper flush spread over his nose and cheeks.

“Do you like that? Do you like being told you taste good?” Yuuri asked, and Aria nodded, his legs spreading. Yuuri could see slick starting to wet him, and he wanted desperately to be there to lap it up. “I bet you do, sweet and lovely. I could spend hours between your thighs just lapping you up.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri please can I- I need,” Aria panted, shuffling restlessly on the bed, pushing his ass back as if looking for friction. 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Yuuri asked, and Aria nodded, his hands having dug into his plush thighs. Yuuri let him squirm, just for a moment, just because he was so pretty doing so, before he let out a long breath. “Do it, one hand on a nipple, the other on your pretty hole.”

Aria scrambled, his legs spreading even further, as he pushed a finger inside, the other hand coming up to caress around a nipple. He looked absolutely glorious, and like this Yuuri could see it all, see him spread out and on display. 

“You look perfect, baby,” Yuuri moaned, his breath stuttering as he watched Aria’s eyes fluttering open, fucking his finger in and out of himself. 

“Are you touching yourself Yuuri?” he asked, lips parted as soft moans left his lips while he continued to give himself stimulation. “I want you to feel so good, I- I wish I could be there to touch you too.”

“What would you want?” Yuuri asked, and Aria whined again, making Yuuri speed up the movements on his hand. 

“I- oh Yuuri, can I add another finger?” he asked, blue eyes pleading. He was so gorgeous. 

“After you tell me what you want,” Yuuri said, and Aria whined again, looking straight up at the camera. His hand moved from his nipple, and caressed up to his lips where he stopped. 

“I want you in my mouth,” he said, sliping two fingers in between his lips, moaning loudly. 

“Aaaria,” Yuuri moaned, the display so lewd. Aria closed his eyes as he sucked, pulling them out with a pop. 

“Can I add another finger now?” he asked, and Yuuri gasped out a yes, earning a dazzling smile. 

“Thank you, moy sladkij,” Aria said, and then moaned as he stretched himself with his second finger, moving them in and out of himself at an even pace. “I might have fantasized about it, how it would feel to have your cock in my mouth. I think I would love it.”

“Oh fuck,” Yuuri breathed, and Aria fluttered his lashes again as he smiled, putting his fingers back into his mouth to suck again. “You look so good, so good. I would love to have your mouth around me.” 

Aria moaned again, and Yuuri could only watch as he continued to stretch himself, moaning lewdly around his own fingers. “Add a third,” Yuuri said, and Aria did, his other hand falling from his mouth as he filled himself even further. 

“Oh, Yuuri, I- nnng, It’s so good,” he moaned, and Yuuri had to grip the base of his cock to not come. Not yet, he had to hold back a little longer. 

“Are you going to fill yourself with that toy you have in the bed with you?” he asked, and Aria nodded, his free hand reaching out for it. 

“Since you’re not here with me,” he said, slicking it up with his own slick. “I’m going to imagine it’s you though, pushing into me.”

“Aah,” Yuuri moaned. “Yes, do that. Fill yourself up. God, you’d look so pretty on my cock.”

“I would,” Aria said, whining as he pulled his fingers from his hole, moving the dildo between his spread legs. “You would fill me so well too, take me so good. Better than anyone ever has.”

“Yes I’d make you feel so good,” Yuuri promised. “I want to- I want to make you so satisfied, fuck you so good.”   
“Yuuri, yess,” Aria moaned even louder. “Can I? Can I push it in? I need it. I need you so bad.”

“Yes, do it, fill yourself up for me,” Yuuri said, and Aria nodded, lips falling open and head tipping back as he gasped, the head of the toy pressed against his hole. 

Yuuri had the most amazing view, getting to see Aria like this. He wished he had been there, touching him, that it was his cock sinking into that heat, filling him properly. He watched as the toy sank in, Aria only opening his eyes once it was fully inside him. 

“So full, so full, Yuuri please, I need to be fucked so bad. Can I move it?” he asked, and Yuuri wouldn’t deny him anything.

“Yes, yes, show me how you’d want me to fuck you,” he said, and Aria moaned again, starting to move the toy in and out of himself as Yuuri started moving his hand over his cock again. 

“Oh, oh Yuuri, it feels so good, so good,” he moaned, and Yuuri moaned too, watching as he built the pace, quicker and quicker.

“You would feel so good around me, so tight and wet,” Yuuri said, and Aria moaned again, his free hand clutching the sheets, his hair a disarray over the pillows. Yuuri wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything. It was bone deep, an ache bigger then the one for success had ever been, the want for victory and gold medals. 

“Yes, yes Yuuri, I’d make you feel so good,” Aria said, and Yuuri knew he would. 

“You already do, I can barely hold back looking at you,” he moaned, and Aria did too, the sound one of the sexiest Yuuri had ever heard.

“I wish I could see you, I want to know how good I’m making you feel, Yuuri,” Aria said, and Yuuri, so close to coming, dizzy with pleasure and mind hazy, wanted to give it to him. The remote for the TV was so close, and all it took was to reach out and press the ‘camera’ button for it to flicker to life. 

Yuuri did. 

Aria looked up, and then his eyes grew wide as his mouth fell open, staring right up at the screen. The camera must have turned on then, judging by Aria’s expression. 

“Oh fuck,” Aria cursed. “Fuck fuck fuck, Yuuri.” He arched and then he came untouched, his cock spurting come all over his stomach and chest as Yuuri saw him clench around the toy. God he was breathtaking, and Yuuri really couldn’t stop his own orgasm after that kind of response, his own cock spurting too, painting his bare torso with come and covering his hand. 

“Aaaah,” he moaned as he worked himself over the edge, never looking away from the omega on screen. Aria was still staring, eyes wide as he panted, cheeks deep pink. He looked a mess but he was the prettiest thing Yuuri had ever seen. 

“Wow,” Aria gasped once he seemed to have collected himself, making dread build in Yuuri’s body. 

“Yeah, sorry- I- you said you wanted to see and I have a hard time denying you anything,” Yuuri rambled, fear rising in his chest. A very lovely smile spread across Aria’s cheeks again. 

“I’m very glad you did I- wow,” Aria said, and then he bit into his lower lip. “You’re gorgeous, Yuuri. I’ve never seen anything so hot as when you turned the camera on.”

Yuuri laughed, still high on endorphins from his orgasm, the dread slowly sinking. “I’m very ordinary, but thank you,” he said, reaching for a towel to wipe himself off, and to look away from that piercing gaze. When he looked back, Aria was frowning. 

“Yuuri, you are not ordinary. You’re very, very hot, and handsome, and the way you move when you race butterfly is like a religious experience,” Aria said determinately, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide. 

“You follow swimming?” Yuuri asked, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Aria smiled, and then held up a finger as he sat and picked up the remote, the camera changing angle again. He smiled as he came into view again, and then he turned the camera to the right, showing a wall that hadn’t been seen before. A wall with two posters of Yuuri on it. 

Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies, and then the camera turned back, Aria smiling shyly at the camera now. 

“Do you believe me now, when I say I think you’re gorgeous?” he said, still blushing so prettily, and Yuuri was still too shocked to say anything. “Please don’t think it’s weird, okay. I had no idea it was you I was talking to or going to do this with… but yeah, I might have had a crush on you since you won your first world championship gold.”

“Aria,” Yuuri breathed, moving closer to the camera now. “I’m not- I mean if there were posters of you I would have them on my walls too,” he said, and then flushed, Aria laughing sweetly. “I’m just surprised.”

“I am too,” Aria laughed. “I can’t believe the super sweet alpha in my streams who paid me an obscene amount to spend his rut with him, spoiled me senseless and made me crush crazy hard on him is the same alpha I’ve been crushing on since I was a teenager.” 

“You were crushing on me?” Yuuri said, still in disbelief. “You know I’m basically in love with you, right?”

“Yuuri,” Aria laughed, shaking his head. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Well, the very gorgeous, smart, talented and amazing omega I have a crush on just told me he has a crush on me so can you blame me, Aria?” Yuuri asked, and Aria laughed again, looking down into his lap for a second before looking back up. 

“Victor,” he said, and Yuuri frowned in confusion. “Call me Victor- my name is, Victor.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, and smiled again, his heart so full. “Okay, Victor.” 

  
  


They cleaned up after that, both of them leaving their respective beds to wash off and use the bathroom before coming back. Yuuri left his camera on. It felt strange now to turn it off, and he had to admit that he liked seeing Victor’s reactions to his own. It felt like a wall had tumbled down between them, everything so much more intimate now. 

Victor had a lot of questions about Yuuri’s career, and Yuuri happily answered every single one of them, asking several in return. Victor blushed when admitting Yuuri was definitely the one he had spent his first heat thinking about, and every yearly heat since then. 

“I haven’t really had a relationship with anyone I’ve trusted that much, you know?” Victor had said with a shrug, luxuriating in his nest, eating a pizza he had allowed Yuuri to order for him. Yuuri’s inner alpha was almost cooing in delight. 

“Yeah I- I haven’t either, this is the first time I’ve been even close to spending it with anyone,” Yuuri said. Victor hummed, taking another bite of the pizza. 

“There’s never been any gossip about you, about partners…” Victor said, letting the subject hang between them. Yuuri could avoid it, it would be easy not to, but he didn’t want to. If Victor wanted to know, Yuuri would tell him. 

“It’s hard when your life is basically all work, and everyone either just wants you for the fame or finds the work I have to put into it too much,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “And I’m not very good at being social, as you might have noticed if you’ve seen my interviews.”

“You always look so good in those, I don’t know how many times I’ve seen the one from Worlds two years ago, right before you’re about to go out to swim the final race.”

Yuuri blushed, he couldn’t help it, and Victor laughed as Yuuri hid his face in his hands. “Why that one?” he asked, and Victor humed, legs kicking up happily. 

“You looked so determined, so focused, like you could throw me over your shoulder and carry me around all day,” Victor said with a smile. “You won that race too.”

“I did,” Yuuri said, and then with a laugh added. “I guess it partly paid for this.” 

“Oh, I’m doubly happy for it then,” Victor said with a laugh, before quieting again. Yuuri wondered if he had taken it too far, if bringing the arrangement into conversation was crude, but Victor didn’t say anything, only looking at him through the camera for a long moment. “What do you like about swimming? What made you pursue it?” he asked next, and Yuuri hummed, tilting his head left and right. 

“I don’t think I chose to pursue it, I- I really loved the way it made me feel, the rush of the water around me. I-,” he looked at Victor for a long moment, and the omega looked back at him, waiting without pushing. It felt easy to admit things like this, with the screen separating them, even if it felt intimate all the same. “I have anxiety, and when I swim nothing above the water matters. It’s just me and the water, me and the way I push my body.”

“Wow,” Victor said, pushing up to sit. “I didn’t know that.”

Yuuri shrugged, playing with the sheets resting in his lap. “It’s nothing I really talk about. Very few know, really. My coach, the team, my closest friends and family.”

“Oh,” Victor said, his cheeks coloring again. “Thank you for telling me.”

Yuuri looked at him for a long moment, that warmth filling his gut again. He didn’t know what it was about Victor that made it so easy to open up, to be himself. He never would have thought he would have started that camera, but he did, because Victor wanted him to, and Yuuri had wanted it too. He wanted more than this, more than these few days together and to go back to the regular stream, but that wasn’t really something he could ask for, or even hope for. 

“How’s the pizza?” Yuuri asked instead, and Victor dropped his gaze down to the box raising his hands. 

“It’s all gone,” Victor said and Yuuri smiled as Victor put the box down on the floor, dusting off crumbs from his robe as he stood before crawling back into the nest. “Thank you again. I don’t- I’m not used to being taken care of, I usually just take care of myself.” 

“That’s crazy,” Yuuri said, feeling it deep in his bones. “You’re so wonderful, you deserve to be spoiled all the time.”

“See, you say things like that and it makes my stomach all flippy,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a soft laugh. Victor smiled too, worrying over his lower lip as if contemplating. His eyes were focused on Yuuri, and Yuuri waited. “My parents weren’t very good parents. I moved out as soon as I could after high school and just… moved far away for college. It works alright.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, thinking about his own supportive family, the love he had always received, a full pain in his chest from knowing Victor hadn’t had that. “That sucks.”

Victor shrugged again. “I know, but it is what it is. I get by, making my own life the way I want it.”

“Good, you should,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled as he nodded. “I’m glad you were able to break out of it, to start building something where you can be you.”

“Yes it’s been good, even if it’s hard. The camming has really helped, I don’t need to work during the semesters when I cam, and I get by just working during the summer and don’t have to take any student loans.”

“You’re very good at it too,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed again as he nodded. 

“It’s fun, I like the attention,” he admitted, laying down again. “Do you have any stream of mine that you particularly enjoyed?”

“I love all of them, it’s a highlight of my week,” Yuuri admitted. “The one with the cat ears was cute.” 

Victor laughed, and so did Yuuri, even as he flushed. “It was fun,” Victor agreed. “I always enjoy getting to play a bit.”

“Yes it shows,” Yuuri laughed, and then laid down too, his heart racing. “But to be honest, I think all of these have been beyond my wildest imagination.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, swallowing. “You’re so sexy, you must know that I think that, right? It was so hot just hearing your voice but seeing you, I- I came so hard. I don’t think I’ve ever climaxed that fast before.” 

“Welcome to my world,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed again, his hand having started moving down his body. 

“Oh, you come seeing yourself in the mirror then?” he teased, and Yuuri laughed too, shaking his head. He watched Victor’s hand that had started fiddling with the hem of the robe. 

“Where is that hand going, Victor?” Yuuri asked, and Victor shrugged, eyes gleaming as he caressed the inside of his thigh. They were both on their sides, close to the cameras, and Yuuri felt almost like he could reach out and touch him if he tried. 

“I don’t know Yuuri, where is it going?” he asked, and oh he made Yuuri’s stomach flip again. “Where do you want it to be going?” 

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked, and Victor bit into that pale pink lower lip. 

“I want to see you come again,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a soft moan, feeling his own cock start to fill again. Victor watched, and Yuuri felt bold, pushing the sheet covering him from the hips down away, wrapping a hand around himself. He stroked up, slowly, and Victor watched as he hardened with hungry eyes. 

“Yuuri,” he breathed, having pushed the robe aside, his own cock straining. “Yuuri, look at you.”

“I can’t. I can’t stop looking at you,” Yuuri answered, and Victor whimpered, his own hand wrapping around his own erection. “God, you’re gorgeous.”   
“Mmmh,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri loved that sound. “Your cock is so big Yuuri, it would wreck me.”

“I wish I could. I wish I could be there with you in your pretty nest, or that you were here, and I could push you into the mattress and fill you properly, make sure you felt so good,” Yuuri answered, and Victor moaned even louder, his head tipping back as he still continued to look, as if unable to look away from Yuuri. It was a heavy feeling, too much almost. 

“Yuuri, I want it, I want it so bad,” Victor moaned. “You’d take such good care of me, fuck me so good.”

“I would. I wish you were here so I could spoil you properly, like you deserve,” Yuuri said, his hand picking up speed. He could see Victor's doing the same, eyes dark as he continued to watch Yuuri. 

“Oh, Yuuri I’m- fuck you’re so hot and I- I’m gonna come,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri moaned too, twisting his hand just right.    
“Do it, come for me Victor, show me how good I make you feel,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out another whimper, head tipping back as he spilled all over his hand. Yuuri cursed and followed, come spurting over his hand. Victor’s eyes were back on him as he did, and it felt so good to be watched like this by him, to know he enjoyed this just like Yuuri did. 

“Wow,” Victor said again, and Yuuri let out a soft laugh, reaching for a towel and wiped himself off before falling down into the bed. “That was- so hot.”

“You’re so hot,” Yuuri said, feeling sleepy. Victor giggled, and then laid down too, looking at Yuuri again. 

“You tired?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, his eyelids feeling heavy. “Okay. Yuuri?”

“Mmh?”

“Would… would you really like it if I were there?”

“Yes, that would be a dream I think,” Yuuri admitted with a sleepy smile. Victor smiled too looking away for a moment. “I’m going to sleep for a bit.”

“Okay,” Victor said with another smile, something gleaming in his eyes. “Good night, Yuuri, see you when you wake up.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: _I'll see you when you wake up._
> 
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)  
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri woke from the sound of the doorbell, feeling slightly groggy as he blinked himself awake. He glanced to the TV, seeing Victor’s nest empty. He frowned, something cold filling him at the sight, but pushed it down. Victor probably just stepped away to go to the bathroom, or shower. Just because he wasn’t visible didn’t mean something had happened. Yuuri’s rut was just making him irrational, and a bit protective and possessive. Nothing was wrong, Victor was still in his apartment, and Yuuri would see him soon. 

The doorbell rang again, and Yuuri sighed, pushing himself up and kicking the sheet off before standing. He found a pair of sweatpants on the floor, and managed to grab a clean t-shirt as he moved to the door. He had no idea who could be coming to see him, and who would be this persistent. He didn’t dare look in the hallway mirror, sure that he looked a mess, and pushed on to the door. 

The bell rang again. 

“Coming!” Yuuri called, and then unlocked the door, pulling it open. He blinked, and then blinked again, not sure if he had woken up at all. 

“Hi,” Victor said, standing outside of Yuuri’s door, hair up in a ponytail, wearing the soft sweatshirt Yuuri had sent him, the dark blue enhancing the color of his eyes. Yuuri’s heart stopped.

“Victor,” he said, and the omega smiled sweetly, fiddling with his hands. “Wha-”

“If you don’t want me to be here you can say so, I’ll just go. It’s just,” Victor said, his scent nervous and oh my god, Yuuri could smell his scent, sweet roses and fresh evergreen and it was so lovely Yuuri had to hold back from leaning forward to breathe in more. “After you fell asleep last night I kept thinking about how you said you wanted me to be here, and I wanted it too, and- the receipt for the pizza had a billing address and…” 

“Victor,” Yuuri said again, and then he felt so warm, hand coming up almost on instinct to cup the omega’s cheek. Victor sucked in a sharp breath, immediately pressing his nose to Yuuri’s scent gland on his wrist, eyes fluttering close. “You- how did you get here?”

“I drove,” Victor said, opening those dazzling blue eyes again, making Yuuri’s stomach flip. “It was only five hours.”

“Five hours,” Yuuri breathed, and then remembered they were still standing in the doorway. “Oh- I- Come in, please,” he said, his hand slipping from Victor’s cheek as he stepped back. Victor followed, the door falling shut behind him, and for a moment, Yuuri just stared. 

“Is this okay?” Victor asked, and his scent was still so nervous and Yuuri really couldn’t have that. His omega was distressed, and he had to take care of him, make sure he was safe and happy. He immediately started to release calming pheromones, even as his heart raced. 

“Of course I- I meant what I said but… why?” he asked, frowning. “I didn’t pay you for this, you didn’t have to.”

“Yuuri I- I don’t care about the payment I-,” Victor said, still wringing his hands together. “I can pay you back if you want I- I don’t want this to be about that and maybe I read this all wrong and you didn’t mean it like that but… I’m- I want more. I don’t want this to be just that. I- god I’m just a rambling mess but,” he took a deep breath, and then he reached for Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri laced their fingers together immediately, squeezing. A smile grazed Victor’s lips, and Yuuri smiled too, even though he was so nervous about what Victor was going to say. 

“I’m in love with you. I want this to be more than just this weekend. I’ve never felt like I do with you, even before you showed your face to me,” he said, and Yuuri brought his hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to his palm. Victor smiled, a blush spreading on his cheeks. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Yuuri said softly, tentatively reaching out to wrap his other hand around Victor’s waist. 

Victor’s eyes were wide, but he smiled, following so easily into Yuuri’s space. He smelled amazing, and Yuuri nuzzled into the cuff on his wrist, the scent from the scent gland under so strong here.

“Really?” Victor asked, and Yuuri laughed, placing a kiss on the delicate skin just over the cuff before straightening, looking into Victor’s eyes. 

“Yes,” he said with a soft laugh. He pulled Victor close, and the omega wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, their chest flushed together. “This feels like a dream, I- I can’t believe you want me too.”

“Yuuri, you’re amazing, of course I want you,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I felt like I was just longing to be here and then I thought- what if I was?”

“You’re so cute,” Yuuri said, wrapping his arms tighter around him. His scent was wrapping around Yuuri now, happy and excited, and Yuuri leaned forward to press his nose to his scent gland, taking deep breaths. “You smell even better than I imagined.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, his fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair, pressing him even further into his neck. Yuuri couldn’t help himself, pressing his lips to Victor’s skin, mouthing around the collar. “Oh Yuuri, you smell so good too, god do you always smell like this during a rut?” 

“Maybe,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips up, up, moving his mouth along Victor’s jaw and cheek stopping just before he reached his lips. He pulled back then, and Victor’s eyes fluttered open, looking straight into Yuuri’s. He licked his lips, and Yuuri’s eyes fell to them, before looking back up. “Victor, can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri leaned in, his eyes falling closed as he pressed his lips to Victor’s. They were smooth and soft, and Yuuri sank into the kiss, into the warmth of him, holding him even tighter. Victor felt so right against his body, and Yuuri felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest from simply being this close. Their scents whirled around them, and Victor hummed happily, making Yuuri’s stomach flip. He pulled back to catch his breath, and Victor caught his gaze again, blue, dark and needing. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, cupping Yuuri’s cheek, tipping their foreheads together. “Oh, that was- how are you- everything.”

“Victor,” Yuuri answered, claiming his lips again. Words felt hard to form, with Victor pressed to his chest, close and in his arms. Yuuri’s need to tend to and take care of was still burning bright, even more so now that Victor was here. He pulled back again, trying to push down the wave of arousal that was hitting him again. He didn’t want this to be about this, he didn't want Victor to think it was all he wanted. “You’re breathtaking, I- I can’t believe you came here for me.”

“I did,” Victor said determinately. “I want you so bad, Yuuri,” he breathed, hands caressing down Yuuri’s back, and then up again, the same way he had been caressing over his own body as Yuuri watched, and wished he could be the one doing it. “You smell like need, Yuuri.”

“I do, but I don’t want you to think that it’s just what I want, I-,” Yuuri said, and Victor kissed him again, opening his mouth this time. Yuuri groaned, and sank into it, their tongues sliding together as Yuuri felt Victor’s erection press into his hip. Yuuri moaned again, and Victor smiled against his lips. 

“I want you too, Yuuri,” he said, and they locked eyes again. “I want to make you feel so good, and then we can talk about it, okay?” 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, and then they were kissing again, stumbling through the apartment towards the bedroom. Yuuri had a grip on Victor’s hips and Victor smiled against his lips, and Yuuri felt so right with the omega in his arms. They reached the bedroom, and for a moment they stopped, Victor looking around, smiling as he saw his own bed on Yuuri’s screen. 

“We can close that off now, can’t we?” he asked, and Yuuri laughed, reaching for the remote to turn the TV off. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Yuuri said again, and Victor smiled, hands caressing down Yuuri’s ass, squeezing as he kissed along his jaw. Yuuri gasped, tipping his head back as Victor continued to kiss down to his scent gland, giving a tentative suck. “Ah!” 

“Can I leave marks?” Victor asked, into his skin, and Yuuri nodded, letting his hands roam over Victor’s body too. “Good.”

He sucked a mark into Yuuri’s neck then, and then another, and Yuuri gripped his hips tight, rolling their hips together. “What do you want, Victor?” Yuuri asked, his hands having moved up to Victor’s hair, tangling in long strands at the back of his neck. 

“I want to suck you off,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri moaned, his grip tightening. He could feel Victor smile against his skin, and then moved up, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips before pulling back. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, his whole stomach flipping. Victor smiled widely, and Yuuri sat down on the bed, watching as Victor slowly knelt between his spread legs. He licked his lips, and Yuuri groaned, causing Victor’s smile to turn into a smirk. 

“I’ve been thinking about this the whole way here,” he said, reaching for the waistband of Yuuri’s pants. “Among other things.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, pushing himself up just so Victor could pull his pants down and off, leaving Yuuri’s lower half bare, his erection standing proudly. “You look so pretty down there.”

“Good,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to the inside of Yuuri’s knee, eyes fluttering close. Yuuri couldn’t help but reach out and cup his cheek, caress along his lips. Victor pressed a kiss to the pad of his thumb. “I want to be pretty for you.”

“Oh, you are,” Yuuri said, pulling Victor’s lower lip down, his heart was racing, but he felt bold with Victor between his legs, waiting. “You’re going to look so pretty with my cock in your mouth too.” 

“Ooh,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri pulled back, Victor’s eyes fluttering open to look back up at him. “I’m going to be so good for you.”

“I know you will,” Yuuri agreed, and then Victor smiled, pressing his lips to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh again, working his way up towards his groin. He stopped as he reached Yuuri’s scent gland, and then sucked. 

“Ah!” Yuuri gasped, his hand coming to cup Victor’s neck, just below the ponytail. “Oh, that felt good.”

Victor hummed, and then he did it again and again, until both of Yuuri’s inner thighs were covered in marks, purple and red. The omega looked proudly at them as he pulled back, licking over the scent glands again as Yuuri groaned. He was painfully hard now, but he didn’t want Victor to stop, the teasing so wonderful. 

“Can I take you into my mouth now?” Victor asked, snuffling even closer before leaning in to nuzzle Yuuri’s groin. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, looking down at Victor, who had his hands on either of Yuuri’s thighs. “Lick over it first, get it all nice and wet for me, will you, sweet thing?”

“Yesss,” Victor breathed, and then he leaned forward, one of his hands coming to wrap around the base to keep it in place. Yuuri moaned at the contact and Victor smiled proudly, before he started licking up Yuuri’s length. He started at the base, his tongue flat as he licked in a long stripe up, licking over the head with a content moan, before going down to move his tongue over the length again. 

“You look so pretty Victor, so good for me,” Yuuri praised, and Victor hummed, licking over the head again, dipping his tongue into the slit where Yuuri had started leaking precome.

“Oh, oooh,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor took the head of his cock into his mouth, and then waited, looking up at Yuuri with his lovely blue eyes. “You can sink down, love,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed again, eyes falling close as he slowly did, taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. 

“Aaaah, Victor,” Yuuri moaned, watching as if enchanted at how his girth stretched Victor’s lips wide, the way a blush spread over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. “You look so beautiful baby, so pretty stretched around my cock.”

Victor looked up at him, eyes so dark, and then he started to purr. 

Yuuri gasped, the vibrations unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt so incredibly good, and he had to hold back from bucking into Victor’s mouth, letting the omega set the pace of working over Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor’s head, his other hand curling into the bedding by his side, gripping tightly. 

“So good Victor, so good, I- I’m going to,” Yuuri gasped, feeling his orgasm rush towards him. It was all too much, the purring, the wet heat, the way Victor was looking up at him. The omega nodded, and then increased his pace, and soon pleasure rolled over Yuuri as he came with a shout, spilling down Victor’s throat as the omega continued to bob his head, purring increasing as he swallowed. Victor sucked until he was soft, only then pulling off, the purr a low rumble now. Yuuri was still breathless, but reached for him instantly, pulling Victor up into his lap. 

“You’re perfect,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor smiled, a soft giggle leaving his lips as Yuuri pressed his mouth to Victor's, the kiss slow and deep, consuming. Victor smelled like want and happiness and Yuuri was going to go mad, surely, from having him here. The rut should be almost ending, but it didn’t matter. The omega he had wanted to take care of, to pleasure, was finally here, and Yuuri needed to pamper him even more now. “That was- wow.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Victor said, running his hands down Yuuri’s chest, “If you didn’t notice, I did too.” 

“It was extremely hot,” Yuuri said, and Victor giggled and kissed him again. Yuuri felt like he could drown in it, be consumed fully by it. “Can I take care of you now? 

Victor let out a soft whimper, and Yuuri let his hands move under his shirt, eyes growing wide as he felt a strap come up across Victor’s hip. He pulled back, letting his finger caress under it, and Victor smirked. 

“Surprise,” he said, and Yuuri smiled, his other hand finding a mirroring strap on the other side. 

“What do you have under there?” Yuuri breathed against Victor’s lips, feeling his own cock stir from the idea of seeing Victor in one of the pieces he had sent him for real, to touch him while he was wearing it. 

“Why don’t you take my shirt off and find out,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri kissed him again, letting his hands pull the soft sweatshirt up, only breaking apart so he could pull the shirt fully off, his heart racing in his chest. 

“Victor,” he breathed, his eyes roaming over the omega’s exposed chest, covered in black straps with floral embroidery. It clung to his torso beautifully, crossing over his abdomen, framing his chest, leading up around his neck in a way that made it look like a collar. Yuuri had bought it, thinking how he wanted to cover Aria in flowers. The reality was much better than Yuuri had ever imagined it. “You look magnificent.”

“I can’t believe you got me this,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked up and met his eyes again, Victor leaning forward to kiss him, soft and sweet. “I can’t really believe you bought me any of the things you did, but this is so pretty Yuuri.”

“You’re pretty, you should be covered in pretty things,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled, kissing him again. Yuuri ran his hands up and down his torso slowly, feeling out the straps and the flowers. Victor still smelled like need, and Yuuri could feel his erection as they pressed closer, straining against Victor’s jeans. 

Yuuri grabbed him tight, and then turned, laying Victor down into his bed, still kissing. Yuuri fit so well between his spread legs, and Victor wrapped them around Yuuri’s hips to pull him down, rolling his hips as a moan escaped his lips. “Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri nodded, starting to kiss down his neck as he shuffled up on his knees, hands working on the fastening of Victor’s jeans.

“Can I still leave marks?” Yuuri asked, and Victor gasped, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair, before he started tugging Yuuri’s t-shirt off. Yuuri helped, and when it was, their lips locked again, as if magnets pulled together. 

“Yes, yes please,” he gasped, and Yuuri hummed, moving down to sucking the fist mark on the top of his neck. He continued down, kissing, sucking, biting softly. Victor moaned, even more so when Yuuri finally managed to get his pants open.

“Take them off, please,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri pushed back up, kissing him deeply before pulling back. “I want- I want you to see it, properly.”

“Alright,” Yuuri agreed, and then shuffled back, pressing kisses to Victor’s skin as he went. He just couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop himself from touching and tasting now that he could. He reached Victor's hips, and then slowly peeled the jeans off, moaning at the sight before him. 

Victor looked absolutely gorgeous with the black straps against his light skin, the pink and green flowery patterns making it look like he was a flower field. His cock stood proudly between his legs, and the straps closest to his groin were covered in slick, scent so sweet Yuuri had to lick his lips. 

“Do you like it?” Victor asked, and Yuuri looked up at his blue eyes, sparkling. “It makes me feel very pretty.”

“You are pretty,” Yuuri said, his hands moving up Victor’s thighs. “You smell amazing too. I can barely control myself. I want to taste you so bad.”

“Please,” Victor asked, spreading his legs a little wider. “Oh Yuuri, please.”

Yuuri let out a soft breath, and then he leaned down, licking up Victor’s thighs, moaning at the taste of his slick. “Oh baby, you taste so good,” he said, and Victor moaned again, eyes fluttering close as Yuuri worked his way up. Yuuri settled between his legs on his stomach, and hand spread Victor’s cheeks with his hands, loving the way Victor’s hands found their way into his hair.

“Yuuri please put your mouth on me,” Victor pleaded, and Yuuri groaned, his own cock fully hard again now. He rolled his hips down into the bed once, and then held back. He wanted to be able to take care of Victor properly after all, his need could wait. 

Yuuri leaned in, and then licked over Victor’s hole, the omega’s hands clenching in his hair as Yuuri licked over his rim over and over. It really tasted heavenly, sweet and tangy and like Victor’s scent and Yuuri couldn’t get enough. He pushed his tongue inside Victor’s hole, moaning at its tightness. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri hummed, fucking his tounge into the omega, feeling him clench around him. Victor smelled so good, tasted so good, and Yuuri pulled back only out of the sheer need to give more, to give him everything. 

“Can I finger you?” Yuuri asked, leaning down to nuzzle at Victor’s groin next to the flowers, next to his cock. “And take your cock into my mouth?”

“Yes,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri smiled before he did just that, pushing one finger into Victor’s hole as he sunk down on his erection. Victor gasped, and Yuuri bobbed his head in time with moving his finger in and out of him, savouring every sound, every trembling of his body, the way he felt as Yuuri touched him.

A finger became two, and then three, and Yuuri stretched him good, keeping his cock in his mouth, keeping him pleasured. 

“Yuuri please, I- I want your cock in me please,” Victor begged, and Yuuri pulled off, curling his fingers inside Victor, smirking as the omega moaned again, clasping the sheets. It felt so good to make him feel like this, to see him pleasured. 

“I want that too, Victor. I want you so much,” Yuuri admitted, pulling his fingers out to slick his cock up. He crawled up Victor’s body, and the omega accepted him so easily, reaching for Yuuri to pull him down into a kiss as soon as Yuuri was within reach. Yuuri moaned into his mouth, and Victor did too, their tongues sliding together, deep, demanding, consuming. 

Their erections slid together too, and Yuuri rolled his hips again, unable to stop himself. Victor’s moans tasted so good on his lips, and he wanted to catch them all. 

“I’m so empty Yuuri, please,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded, shuffling back just slightly, gripping his cock to guide it to Victor’s hole. He pulled back as the head pressed to Victor’s entrance and then he watched as Victor’s mouth fell open, eyes fluttering close as Yuuri pushed in. 

“Oh fuck,” Yuuri breathed, moving in slowly, the tight heat so good, so warm and slick around him. “Victor I- aaah.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, yesss,” Victor moaned, his fingers digging into Yuuri’s back, sure to leave marks. Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s again, and the omega wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s hips, helping him push in. Yuuri moaned as he was fully seated inside him, his hands gripping Victor's hips tight. 

They started moving in tandem, Yuuri rocking into Victor as he held him tight. It almost felt surreal, to be able to touch him, and Yuuri pushed up to stare, just to convince himself that it was real. Victor met his gaze, and together they moved, wringing pleasure out of each other’s bodies. 

“So good Yuuri, you fill me so well,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri groaned, picking up his pace. Victor whined, tightening around him as Yuuri continued to move inside him, fucking whining gasps from Victor’s mouth with every thrust. 

“You’re amazing, so amazing,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor pulled him down into a kiss, before pushing his left side up, rolling them around. Victor straddled his hips, and then sank down on Yuuri’s cock again, making them both moan.

“Ah,” Victor gasped, seated on top of him, and he looked so good there, covered in the harness, his cock flushed and leaking between them. “Oh Yuuri.” 

Yuuri pushed up too, one hand finding Victor’s erection to stroke him off slowly, the other curling around his neck, holding him in place. “You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri said, Victor whining in his lap. “So perfect, baby.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed and then let out a loud moan as Yuuri took one of his nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking over it. 

He moved to the next once Victor started whimpering, and soon Victor was rocking fast in his lap, hands woven into Yuuri’s hair. 

“Knot me,” he gasped, and Yuuri pulled off from his chest to claim his lips again, nodding as he started thrusting into Victor’s hole. “Yes, yes.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and then thrusted in sharply, his knot sinking in, both of them moaning loudly as it made them both come. Victor clenched around him hard, and Yuuri’s body trembled as he filled him, over and over, until he was fully spent. The knot still tied them together, and Victor let out another content noise, cuddling into Yuuri’s neck before he started purring again. 

An answering rumble started up in Yuuri’s chest, and he could feel Victor smile against his skin, pressing a sweet kiss to his neck. 

“I adore you,” Yuuri said, and Victor pulled back with a smile, kissing him softly. 

“Does that mean you’re my boyfriend now?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s stomach flipped again as he smiled, kissing Victor once, twice. 

“I’d really like that,” he said, and Victor’s purring increased, making something incredibly warm fill Yuuri’s chest. 

“I really like you,” Victor said and Yuuri giggled, kissing him again before they fell back into the bed. 

“I like you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this and it makes me so happy to see so many having enjoyed reading it too. I might have several ideas for this verse. We'll see if any of them ever becomes stories. 
> 
> All my love  
> Lini.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: The rut continues, and the boys grow closer than they might have thought they would.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20).
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
